


My Best Friend's Girl

by RunToStandStill



Series: Poly Drabbles of Various Fandoms [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (also Jonathan), F/F, Multi, Polyamory because the author sucks at monogamy, SO, especially for both Robin and Nancy okay, grammar might not be great, i'm gay okay, kinda a simple little fic, shot fic because I don't know what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunToStandStill/pseuds/RunToStandStill
Summary: I wrote a little fic about Nancy and Robin shortly after finishing season 3 and never continued it. I'm not really happy with this but I've decided sometimes I have to be less of a perfectionist and just post. So here it is. Months and months after I wrote it. finally gonna have more than one fic on this account.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Poly Drabbles of Various Fandoms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690750
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	My Best Friend's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> pst... whatever you do, don't think of the song by The Cars. I wasn't even thinking about it when I titled this fic so shush.

“Steve was right. You are less prissy than you seemed.”  
Nancy glared for a moment but then chuckled. “Yes well a lot has happened in the last 3 years.”  
“So you guys were dealing with this monster hunting shit when you were dating?”  
Nancy looks a little hesitant, “Uh yep. We’re uh kinda dating again.”  
Robin cocks an eyebrow. “Something happen with Jonathan?”  
“You mean other than him realizing he also has feelings for Steve?”  
“... ohhhhh”  
“yeah.”  
Nancy seems nervous about her reaction “uh would now be a good time to say I’m a lesbian?”  
Nancy giggles. “I’m so sorry no offense but I knew. I was more worried about how you’d feel about us being a triad rather than a couple.”  
“Oh. Didn’t realize I was that obvious but the only other person I’ve come out to is Steve and he can be-“  
“dumb.”  
“Well no, I mean kind of but more just oblivious.”  
“It’s okay I’m under no delusions that my boyfriend is a genius.”  
Robin laughs, “He and I were talking while... uh high ya’know and I asked if he was still in love with you. He said no.”  
“He lied. Just like I lied to myself for a while convincing myself that I just loved Jonathan and didn’t love Steve as well.”  
“Oh. Well I mean I see the appeal.”  
“Of Steve?”  
“Oh no uh...” there's an awkward pause.  
“Robin! Are you hitting on me?”  
“No nope uh not trying to steal my best friend’s girl.”  
Nancy laughs. “You’re too cute” Robin blushes. 

It’s been two days when Robin hears Nancy sing. She’s singing These Dreams by Heart. She’s in tune. She’s gorgeous. Her voice is so much better than Tammy’s. Robin stares at her wide mouthed watching as she dances around the room and eventually sits in Jonathan’s lap. Steve joins in and suddenly Robin is far less interested as his singing gets more and more cheesy but she smiles and looks at the ground. When she looks up again Nancy is looking at her and she winks. Robin blushes and immediately looks down again.

Robin catches Nancy looking at her lips multiple times over the next few weeks. She wonders if Nancy has caught her.  
One day Steve leaves them both alone and they just kind of awkwardly stare at each other until suddenly Nancy is closing the gap between them and they’re kissing. Robin backs up immediately. “Um woah uh is this okay with your boyfriends? Not that I think you’d cheat on them but I don’t want to assume it’s okay just because you’re already kissing two people.”  
“Yeah I talked to the boys about it. Steve wants both you and I to be happy and Jonathan has never believed in limiting the activities of either Steve or I.”  
“I didn’t even know you weren’t straight”  
“I’m less obvious than you” Nancy smiles and caresses her cheek. Robin leans into it and blushes. “Don’t worry you’ve got heteronormativity on your side. Probably takes another person in the community to spot it.” Nancy kisses her again and Robin starts to think that maybe her crush on Steve Harrington’s girl isn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> look, I wasn't alive in the 80s and have no idea if the word heteronormativity was commonly used by kids in their late teens and early 20s but I guess you could pretend it's a modern AU. I know I sure portrayed things way more poly-friendly than the 80s typically were.


End file.
